The Promise Shattered 2 - Dimensional Karma (2016)
by Goddess Ganny
Summary: A sequel to the first fanfiction, "The Promise Shattered - Akvenad (2007)" and a story plot with the combination of YGO DM and the latest movie, "The Dark Side of Dimensions". Read the first page and notes for more information - people still on focus are Hora Scarlet (my OC), Seto Kaiba and then the new person, Aigami/Diva.
1. The Flashbacks of the Sequel (2007)

**FLASHBACKS - Rough Summary The Promise Shattered - Akvenad (2007)**

* * *

Her name is _**Hora Scarlet**_. She's a daughter of a Columbian and a Japanese. Her mother is from Pegasus' side so they are rich indeed. She was born chubby and healthy, a very cute kid. Pegasus only saw her once since his wife Cecilia insisted on visiting them, and cecilia never had children so she treated Hora as her own too. Her name came from the egyptian goddesses Hathor and Ra, (her full name is Horakthy Scarlet, but she is usually known as Hora). She has no siblings, but she is very close to her mother.

Hora has red eyes and strawberry colored hair with titanium side highlights. She got most of her looks from her mother and she loves strawberries a lot. Being a rich kid made her have little to no friends cuz they reason she can't understand, but her mother who kept supporting her let her go to te orphanage. She loves visiting orphanages and therr's where she met Mokuba and Seto. But that time, Seto was a cheerful kid. And hora can barely remember his name, but Seto did. Mokuba was very young that time.

However everything changed when her mother died. Her mother died from protecting hora from a car accident, and her father blames her alot from it. Young hora had a very rough childhood afterwards - her father didn't treat her right and she had to bear with him. He had implanted in her head that she was the reason why her mother died already.

Since then, Hora blamed herself for everything. She even fell down from a high area and broke her leg bones with the said accident and from running away. Ofc since she still has her dad, her dad had her have a wheelchair and surgery, smthing like that, but he still hates her. So hora had to bear wit the insult.

She only finished elementary and stopped studying cuz of the mental abuse she uas gotten. When she was better and all, no wheelchair and stuff, she made her mind to run away and leave her place. Upon doing that so, a landlady foud her and adopted her to her place, but she has to work to pay for her rent. The landlady was nice, she was thankful, but she was traumatized with people she sees.

Hora's high end dream is to be rich and become an idol but she felt so discourage with her body figure, her appearance and her imperfections, but her voice was really good. Desperate for money, she tried auditioning in studios, none of those accepted her cuz she's not idol material - she had insults that she's plus size and idols should be sexy ad beautiful. She received all those insults bit she kept trying.

A small studio was really amazed of her determination and gave her a chance. At first she started with simple records until she had been requested for a public appearance. To her surprise the people loves her, making her have lots of sponsors. She is the first plus size idol that became famous.

On the other hand she received letters from Pegasus, saying that she should live with him and all. But she was mad that he didn't do anythibg when she was in trouble so she responded that she can live on her own and if he wants to help, he can just send her money. Pegasus knew of her dislike but she's the only family left for him, so he complied.

Hora didn't continue school. Ger studio became bigger than before and she was kind to people. She didn't even know that one of her fans was Mokuba Kaiba - Mokuba barely remembers her though, from the past because he was still little - and he'd pay for her songs. Seto had to keep up with his brother's idolization (but seto remembers hora so well, its just that he wonders why she never came back from the orphanage)

Due to Mokuba's strong idolization, Mokuba requested Seto to "buy hora's rights" on his birthday. /its also because mokuba wanted seto to have a girlfriend and not focus on his hate towards yugi/ seto didn't find it reasonable but he listened to his little brother so he talked over the studio. The studio agreed and gave hora to Kaiba Corp, where she works on the voices of their technology and the company mascot.

Hora fell in love at first sight with seto but she wasn't vocal about it. Mokuba was really fond of her and was clingy so she lived on their mansion, have her own room and was allowed to use their utensils and other stuff. Hora was amazed and surprised at the same time. She even went to the same school seto is, where yugi and te rest were.

Hora confessed to seto of what she feels after a yeae of being together but she was rejected. She said it was ok because she treats them like family.

But truth is seto just doesn't want them to be a couple yet, its not on his priority but e also likes her so much since then. Henever told Hora that he was the kid from the orphanage that she used to see.

Being known in school, hora was always surrounded with a lot of people that's why seto is aggressive /sometimes/ with dealing with the guys saying that an idol shouldnt be wiyh commoners an excuse - he's just jealous lol - but Yami bakura was clingy to her. For some reasons yami bakura never hurt her or anything unlike the bullsht he is doing with the reat of the people esp yugi's friends.

At the duel kingdom arc where pegasus turns his opponents to cards due to tue millenium eyes' influence, he instructed seto and then yugi to defeat him. I followed the original arc except in here, hora has to snap her uncle's mind and beat him in the game to regain his senses with the help of yugi.

Btw in te past yugi, hora, seto and bakura are connected so ill tell you in a bit

Because seto thought hora was a spy for pegasus he didn't allow her to go near him and mokuba again which made her feel like she's not into any family anymore so she went to pegasus. Though she's mad with her uncle. Pegasus talked to seto all about it that he's not involving his niece with their fight and he told seto of Hora's harsh childhood. .. Which seto never knew. Seto just found it odd that hora never came back from the orphanage

Now he knows why. Inside he was very guilty of being so mean to her and even rejecting her cuz she's a kind person, so seto asked her to come back. Well, since hora is very forgiving and all she came back but she said she'll visit pegasus often.

So ueah i followed the original story- the arc where yami marik is the villain. Thw seven duelists there and hora was part of it but she isn't competing. Though she had a slot when marik's subordinate lost consciousness and hora had to face yami marik for it.

Marik called her "her highness" which confused her -i'll tell her past life later on- and the others but Bakura told her not to fight marik. It seems that bakura knows everything, and it confuses hora as well /yami bakura was like her bff/ but she insisted cuz yami marik insulted seto and mokuba. She lost the duel and was turned to a figurine in a glass pyramid (while mai was soaking on sand), yami marik told her that she was foolish, so it was up to yugi and the rest to save her.

Following the original arc, yami marik was defeated though it didn't prevent seto to get angry. They wondered why e was so worked up with it but mokuba just told em while seto's not looking, that seto cares a lot for hora and is nOt showy about it. Though it was rly obvious lmao. Bakura sighed and was rly relieved that hora was ok.

Proceeding with the original story, yugi and the rest travelled to egypt. The ones i added here is hora coming with them cuz she was curious as to why she was called her highness, and yami/atem was familiar of her. The gang was warped back to egypt 5000 years ago where yami yugi as Pharaoh atem ruled egypt.

\- OK TIME FOR THE PAST LIFE STORY -

Hora's past life, Gamila, is a thief of noble blood. She was abandoned by her family who died and she lived with the young thieves (Akefia Bakura) but the Pharaoh /atem's dad/ captured her stealing. Instead of punishing the child. He took her in, (Gamila means Beautiful in arabic and egypt) and introduced her to his son, Atem. She lived there and was given the name Anpetu. Wherw Gamila is long lost forgotten.

Anpetu was raised with finesse but she still has fresh skills as a thief for her self defense. She was originally raised to be Atem's wife but the two were just laughimg about it and said they're "siblings". Plus atem said thay she goes well with Seth (seto's past life) and he wishes that the priest shouldn't be har on himself. Anpetu felt the same, she was inlove with Seth.

But seth has been in eyes with a woman named Kisara, the fair girl with blue eyes. Anpetu knew her and befriended her but she was heartbroken.

Also before thay, Anpetu was not allowe to use her Ka and Ba, te Meteor Black dragon, because itcan kill people and rampage haywire. So she was banned from using it until if its necessary.

Akefia wanted the pharaoh dead and wants the millenium items to be his as a sign of revenge, but he never had hurt Anpetu. Anpetu knows him and questions why he ended up like this so much and he can be better but akefia said she was already corrupted by the pharaoh's words and manipulation. So anpetu fend off akefia but akefia said he'll come back for her as wellz

Akefia has already killed mahad and has the millenium ring but anpetu said she has to stop and talk to akefia. Atem was against this and said its dangerous for his sister-"ish" to venture there even id she was a thief before but she said she's the only person he'd listen to. So no choice. Seto doesn't trust what will happen snd requested atem to allow him to follow her but won't let her know.

Atem soon told Seto or asked him if she was special to seto... And seto said yes. She is very special, but he never explained why, so atem allowed him to do as he wishes.

Anpetu asked for Akefia's presence and well he appeared before her. He said he's glad she finally went theee to side with him but she said she's not in to that, she will stop him no matter what. So anpetu released her corrupted and hayward Ba, the meteor black dragon, to fend off akefia'a diabound.

But she was corrupted with the fact that her ba is nowhere controllable, and told akefia to slay her. Akefia never wanted it, she was his only friend, even if she lived in the palace. But anpetu insisted and so akefia did. He killed her.

He killed her and he didn't want that. He blames the pharaoh for everything and he had to kill his only friend, but seto misunderstood it - he saw akefia and was furious.. He thought akefia killed her on purpose and was killing other people. Before akefia can even react and open his mouth to what happened, seto already lounged at him and told him that he will die.

Seto already lost kisara, now he loses anpetu. And he called her by the name Gamila, her real name. It was atem who told seto about her and her stuff... So seto cursed that on their next lives he'd protect her, as much as Akefia cursed that he'll get back to the pharaoh and his priests.

The reason why yami bakura was clingy to hora is that he knew it was her. And he doesnt like the gang sticking to her. Seto still can't process in his mind that they all have a history... But that explains why he was connected to her/Hora.

After atem returning, seto and hora returned back to their lives but he was the one, this time, to ask her out. She agreed quickly cuz she never set her eyes to anyone but him /not even bakura who was rly nice to her, he's rly jst a friend:/ and three years after, when seto was 20 and hora turned 19, they got married.

They had a child named Jun who got most of his looks from the father except his eyes.

* * *

 **PROCEED TO STORY PROPER FOR 2016**


	2. Prologue

_Hello guys! This is Ganny, and I know I haven't been updating so much! I am so sorry, truly! I left my readers hanging and believe me I am trying my best to do something about it! Cosplaying, work and re-making my old stories both fanfiction and original is also time consuming, and I am recently working on a sequel to my old 2007 Fan fiction. Unfortunately, I can't post the story, but I will provide a rough summary of the old 2007 story and start on this new 2016-2017ish story. WARNING! It might contain spoilers now that the new Yu-Gi-Oh! Movie has already been launched. I recommend you guys to watch the old 2000 Yu-Gi-Oh! Series first before reading this and proceeding with the movie. I deeply apologize to my readers; I will be busier the next days so updates will be VERY SLOW. This is already a heads up. That's all I guess! - **Gan**_

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

Kaiba Corp's new duel field set – blue LED lights, grand glass display and a huge battle field for gaming. The researchers did a good job enhancing the devices and technology, as much as how Seto Kaiba likes it to be. The young CEO, now twenty years of age, still has a grudge against the reigning card game champion, Yugi Motou. It happened to be a friendly rivalry, or so, but he was persistent in defeating him. And three years ago, after he witnessed the 5,000 years past within Egypt and discovering that he is the famed Pharaoh Atem's cousin, Seth (who soon became pharaoh too after Atem passed the throne to him), although in denial, became more determined to win.

Seto launched his Blue Eyes Alternate Dragon before a hologram of Yami Yugi (Atem's present name). He wanted to make sure his newly built deck won't fail him this time. The researchers and professors from the side watched as the beautiful monsters take form, along with the gracious battle effects. It was how everything planned looks like – almost too real instead of a hologram. On Seto's arm is a newly made duel disk that makes hyperrealism more attractive, eye-catching and mostly existing, living to the eyes of many.

Summoning his precious soul and heart, the card that has lived up his name, he casts a final blow on Yami Yugi's hologram, seeing the other reach to zero life points. The hologram and the field lights shut off after victory, as he closes his eyes and rested in an idle position.

"Well done, sir Kaiba! You won." He heard one male said, walking with the group of professors. They have recorded each data and specification, each detail that can ensure another of a hundred percent victory for him. A female gave him a small bottle of water to drink from while he silently takes it by hand. "The newly constructed deck is impossible to be beaten. We have collected everything – every information and data that you need."

"That's the reason why I pay you." Seto said in his normal yet cold gesture that everyone is used to. His cold look never failed to intimidate a crowd except two people. He closes the container and gives it to the female again, walking towards a corner.

"Would you like to go down now, sir? Your wife is waiting." Another one said.

His wife – Horakthy Scarlet, more known as Hora Scarlet, or "KamiHORA" in stage; the niece of famed Maximillion Pegasus, and the known strawberry idol of Japanese and English pop-rock. They were recently married, about a few months ago, but the idol was already pregnant before that. A huge celebration happened that the media had spread of, and until now, the news were fresh. Sometimes it really bothers him since they are eating their privacy. Even around graduation, they were surrounded by media and it pissed him off. Who would have thought that the famous plus size idol and the richest man in the world would be a couple?

Seto remained silent for seconds before he can speak. A little more he feebly answered, "I will follow. I want to win another round."

 ** _"_** ** _You're always the number one winner to me, Seto."_**

There's no mistake to that supportive voice. The people looked at the other side, seeing red hair and red eyes, with red strawberry clips on the side. She looked a bit mature now than her Lolita face three years ago. She was wearing a loose dress too to support her pregnancy, and each one of the Kaiba Corp employees were aware of her condition.

Seto looked stunned for seconds, avoiding an utter or a blush. Everyone there can see it, but paid respect not to react for it might anger their CEO. Unlike his sweet, cheeky wife, he has a cold front and a serious appeal, which makes it opposite. He eyed at her, accompanied by their personal and trusted head maid, Ayako, though it made him wonder why she is around the duel field at this hour.

He opens his mouth to speak. "Hora, what are you doing here?" Tone is blank as usual – he is Seto Kaiba after all.

Hora answered normally, her voice child-like as usual, but softer. "I came to visit you." She has Ayako on her side who was covering her mouth and smiling, seeing how cute they both look like from her view. The idol didn't mind that reaction, for she has a flowery appeal and positive vibes around her, but she noticed that her husband didn't react much. "We're supposed to eat lunch together, you promised."

Lunch… ah, he actually forgot about that. He was so delved and serious with winning against Yugi, he lost his train of thought. Winning is a huge deal for him, but to his wife's concern, it is becoming an unhealthy obsession. He wasn't a man of apology, but he didn't like how his wife would frown cutely before him. A little bit of guilt started building up his stomach.

Before anything else breaks, he spoke towards his employees. "Leave us." It was not a request, but an order. Hora had to wait for them to leave as usual, before they are able to talk "normally". Watching as the others walk out as per command, the duel field remained silent and so as Ayako. When the elevators shut in and the doors close, that's where his wife started to rant a little.

Hora obviously frowned in a normal manner, much to what Seto dislikes seeing. "Well, Mister Seto Kaiba?" she asked again, earning no response from him. She was getting a bit impatient. "Seto Kaiba, don't tell me you forgot and you plan on skipping your lunch again? I'm really getting worried for you – you should eat properly. All you do is work, and do this. You gym but you don't eat properly."

"Scarlet, don't start this again." He wants her to remain silent. It has always been like this since then even at the beginning of their marriage. He does his own thing, she worries and then she scolds or preaches him all the time. Even Seto can't bear it sometimes and find it irritating, even if they were wed by love and law.

She contradicted him. "Please then, listen to me…" extending her hand and reaching on his arm, she became more worried. A few minutes after, she started clinging carefully. "I need my husband too… you're so busy." She mumbled in a small voice, obviously craving – probably part of her pregnancy hormones acting up as needy too.

He wasn't really good at reading pregnant women, but he pats her head when he sees her do that. It made him ease a bit. All the work he has been doing as a CEO surely is tiring, along with stressing himself from meetings and people, and building a deck to defeat the reigning legend. When it comes to Hora, he felt different. For moments, he is a normal man who just cares for his wife and his little brother, Mokuba. He already is immune to Ayako's staring and reactions of happiness, seeing her cute "OTP" together, as she calls it, or Roland (their house head butler and Seto's bodyguard) roaming around seeing them do couple stuff together.

"Come down and eat with me…" she pleaded.

"I'll follow suite, Hora." He responded in a gentle manner. "I'll have to do another round."

"Another round? But you sent them away already." She protested, standing up and loosening her hold on him. "Seto, we talked about this already…!"

Seto looked at her, in par with her furrowed brow. He kept a cold shoulder towards her.

"Your addiction to winning against Yugi, I demand you to stop it!"

"Of all people that would tell me that, why you?" he asked in his normal yet pissed tone. He didn't like how Hora told things to him, and it angered him. "Winning is a big deal. I built a deck and a stadium to show everyone how I defeat Yugi. Would you rather keep me number two in your whole life, Hora Scarlet? Yugi has been my long year rival. This is not simple but serious."

"I don't care if you don't win! I always told you that you're number one and a winner! What else do you want me to tell you, Seto?" she mouthed, her pitch raised, and Ayako can't do anything to interrupt their conversation. She didn't even felt pregnant while arguing. "Yugi is also my friend, why are you so persistent about this 'project'? Atem's gone three years ago too! We are married, why is this so important to you? Am I not important to you?!" she dared ask.

Meanwhile, in the midst of their talk, Mokuba appeared from the door, opening and carrying some bags. He was cheekily walking, excited and on his white uniform while he chirps happily. "Hey Seto, Hora-chan, I finally saw you. I brought some-" Mokuba was shocked, stunt, feeling the pressure of the atmosphere around him suddenly.

Seto had no choice but to raise a voice against her. "This is MY battle. This is MY concern. I gave you a marriage that you always wanted, Scarlet, even if it isn't in my priority yet. What else do you ask me to do for you?" Before he can stop completing his sentences, he just realized how horrible he said that to her, and how he words out each with a rasp meaning.

"…" Hora remained silent, eyes widened with what she heard. "I see." Knowing that she can't just show weaknesses on him, she made no choice but to mask how painful those reached her, especially the marriage part. "A… Alright then. Get another round. I'll… ask Ayako to deliver your lunch there. I'm not feeling well all of a sudden…" The pressure got her, and may affect her pregnancy, which is why she stopped. She didn't also give Seto any chance to talk as she turned away, to be followed by Ayako who bowed politely and then skidded after the female.

"What was that?" The CEO was slightly shocked, hearing his younger brother. He barely recognized him even, nor his presence, because of what just happened. "Not your priority, really Seto?" he asked, seeing Seto scoff. "That's very mean of you to say."

"She started it." As childish as it sounds, the CEO responded blank, but deep inside he knew he overdid his responses. He can already picture and hear Hora saying that he's crazy or he is selfish as much as his anxiety tells him or eats him, but he didn't show any emotion about it save simply closing his eyes.

Mokuba grunted as well. "Apologize to her. She's pregnant. Nine months pregnant, Seto and you're stressing her. She was just worried about you."

"You are siding with her again." He retorted.

The younger Kaiba shook his head. "I just see her staying late up at night waiting for you, pretending to be asleep just to sleep with you, and cooks food and sends food for you. Should I name more?" he asked. Seto was surprised that Mokuba has grown well and more mature, just like the Kaiba he is. "Just say sorry. No one will judge you except her."

"…" he was a man who never said "sorry" to anyone, but he was wrong. His little brother is right in many reasons. He was so focused on winning that he disregarded his family. "I'll follow then." He responded, now seeing Mokuba wear a face of victory. "… Don't look at me like that, or I will change my mind. I will just think for the mean time."

Mokuba smiled. "Alright Seto, I'll just visit her then. You bring this to her." He placed the package down to him and left immediately before Seto can protest another. The doors shut the moment the younger Kaiba left.

"… Tch." Seto is irritated but gentle about it. _'Mokuba keeps on planning things like this – it never fails to surprise me. He has grown well.'_ He is proud that his little brother has grown better than him, and will take over Kaiba Corp one day. Observing the package, he can tell that it's a set of strawberry desserts along with dark chocolate for the three of them to share, and probably for Roland and Ayako too since they are part of the family. Mokuba's light makes him calm and decisive, to be able to think properly of things. With that, he decided to go apologize to his wife.

However, the moment he was about to leave, a small beep from his earpiece lit. He silently pressed the sides with his fingers and heard the sound.

 ** _"_** ** _Sir Kaiba, someone requests for your presence. Please proceed to the meeting room."_**

"Cancel it." Seto answers. "I have plans with my wife."

 ** _"_** ** _It is very urgent sir. Of mere importance."_**

"Who is it?"

 ** _"_** ** _He refuses to give his name, but he said he has something you want."_**

"…" It pissed him off but he didn't show any face expression. "Fifteen minutes. This better be important or you're fired." He added, having a serious face and walking towards the door. Whatever that certain meeting is, he is serious. What must be so important than his family that he has to discuss about and with who?


	3. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

It was silent… almost. The sounds of certain footsteps, small muttering and a little ambiance of the room filled the space. The curtains were also of no help in suggesting the emotional atmosphere. Red colors were obviously seen, and particular people occupy the room.

 _"He's such a jerk."_

Mokuba blinked hearing the female respond in a small yet upset manner. He can understand why she is acting that way – but it's his brother they are talking about. The younger Kaiba just listened to her rumble and rant, but was more concerned of her stress level and her welfare. Ever since she got pregnant, she's been having most mood swings and more struggles when it comes to emotions.

 _"Why did I marry him anyway? I mean I was the one who chased him, and then he rejected, and then he treats me this way. Why did I even get pregnant – maybe oh, oh 'it's not his priority' blab la bla."_

He fidgets watching her walk off. She has a huge belly, carrying the nine months old Kaiba on her womb, but she walks as if she doesn't carry anything. It's frustrating him watching her ramble a bit. "Hora-chan, you really should sit down." He didn't hesitate interrupting her in the middle of her ranting, complaining and even badmouthing small. "You're not supposed to walk around like that so much and be so stressed, it's not good for you and your child." He added.

Hora rattled again. "Your brother, I don't understand him sometimes!" she retorted, sitting down on the side of the bed while eating her favorite strawberries. The female munched, irritated and trying to keep her cool. This worried the other person beside her. "He shouldn't have said those things! I just want him to eat and have lunch together because he's so busy! Mokuba, you understand me, right? I'm his wife – we're a family! Seto's immaturity is quite unbelievable, he's so smart and intelligent yet he can't get it in his head that he should stop obsessing over winning!"

"M-mhm." Mokuba answered, but he also responded small. "Brother really is serious when he meant he wants to become number one, but believe me… Seto never meant what he said earlier. What you said just got to him."

She frowned. The more she tried being angry, the more she realizes that she is just stressing herself. "… I never meant to say anything offensive to Seto. I was just so concerned…" He bit on the last strawberry she held, gulping and then looking down. "Card games… dueling. I enjoy it whether I lose or win, but why can't he…? That part of him I never understood. This saddens me because Yugi is a close friend of mine. I don't understand why he has to push this rivalry even…"

"He wants to be the best as always." His answer was too simple.

"I get that, I get that…" she says, calm and looking at him. "It's just… I really don't like seeing my friends being rival-ish and in an argument. Also, we all know what happened back then… Three years ago."

Three years ago before their marriage, their family and their paths crossed, Yugi and the rest has sent Atem back to his own world. The Millenium World is where his spirit belongs – he is the 5000 year old Pharaoh after all. Hora also knew heavily of what was going on, how she used to be the "princess" of the said world, as Anpetu and how she died tragically, how she got reincarnated and how everyone is merely connected. Atem has shown them a lot of what really happened and how it was before in Egypt; their past lives, the purpose of these things and also the eternal promises, or curses, including the long year rivalry that even reached through their reincarnations. It was a lot to take in, but it all made sense.

Hora can clearly remember everything. She had mixed feelings over it, but what matters is the present. Mokuba was not there when things happened but he knew information from her and Yugi's group.

The younger Kaiba nodded, agreeing with her. He started talking once more. "It makes sense, a lot. However, I still think brother is responsible." Hora looked at him for telling that. "Seto and I didn't have a good childhood, nor are very aware of families, but all I know is we're altogether in this. So please, I hope you give Seto another chance. I know brother will make it up to you. He always does." He smiled.

She can't complain. The moment he looked at her, making that awe look and an understanding presence, her irritation soothed off. She frowns still, but she couldn't handle how adorable he is, even if he matured quite bit. "… mhm… he always does as you said."

"His iPod is filled with your songs~" he added.

She chuckles. "That's nothing new. Seto doesn't allow me to be with other men before and he won't admit his jealousy even." She added, making the other person chuckle with her. "Cold and stiff – that's the CEO of Kaiba Corporation for you—ah!"

"Wha-what happened?!"

Hora blinked, holding on her stomach. "… The baby just kicked!" Mokuba blinked afterwards and looked at her. "I guess this one's going after his father since he always reacts when I mention him."

"It's a he…?" the younger Kaiba responded, and then was reminded. "Ah, right – we did have an ultrasound done before. I'm going to be an uncle soon, I don't know what to feel." He added, giddy yet a bit nervous. "Is being an uncle hard? Will I still get to play games and do cool stuff as a teenager? I suddenly got panicky!"

She smiles. "You're just thirteen, Mokuba. You get to do more, don't worry. Wait until you reach my age and Seto's… though we're still kind of young to be parents… I think." She added, giving a small chuckle and then looking at her womb. "I'm so excited though, but I worry if Seto's even fit to be a father with how he is acting…"

"Don't say that. He raised me well." She looks at him. "Seto is a hard worker… and since he has a son now, he'll even work harder. Hora-chan, you don't need to overthink and be paranoid about it. If there's one thing that you have to think of, is getting him clothes this early. All the technology and gadget he needs is secured, but I pretty am sure you'd do better in clothing."

"R-Right. Baby clothes are a thing, and baby utensils." She fidgets but is merely relieved on how she can make it through. "These are harder than I thought it would be – duel monsters are easier." She jokes after, trying to do a little laugh. "…I wish Seto thinks how you think sometimes, Mokuba. In all honesty, if you get a girlfriend in the future, girls would go ga-ga-ga~"

Mokuba choked little when she jokes. "T-That's ridiculous! I don't want to think of it that way right now. I'm happy with my life." He could see her chuckling after his reaction – face all red and him stuttering little. "If you were at my age I would have courted you." He mumbles, purposely making her hear him. "Don't make me start, I'll tell Seto. Speaking, where is he?"

"I wouldn't like to know. I'm still upset." She scoffs. "Let him be, now whose hungry?"

 ** _Other Side…_**

Seto blankly looked at the hallways, after hearing his other employees report to him. Wearing a white business attire with matching blue tie, and a crest of Kaiba Corporation near his collar, he walks firm like the CEO he is. He cares less of the people chattering and talking to him, but is severely irritated with the presence of them. He looked at them like flocks of birds along the way, a mere irritating distraction. He just wants to get over with it.

It bothers him now that Hora was upset. She has a lot of mood swings that he can't anticipate but Mokuba is right; she's pregnant and she needs extra care. This isn't like three years ago where they are dating and normally dueling, studying like mere high school people. They are both facing adulthood, and better, parenthood. Somehow, this

The package his younger brother brought him was even set near his table, but unfortunately due to this urgent meeting, he has to postpone going early. Still irritated inside, Seto walked cold.

"Sir Kaiba, this way."

He didn't mutter nor make any sound, because if he did, hell loose with his irritation.

Opening the doors of the meeting room was easy. The personnel started leaving and his secretary looked at them. Seto stared at the area and saw no one except him and Roland. The room contains his regular desk and his curtains, some paper work and books on the shelves. It made him think twice of trying to hide his anger.

Roland knew that he's going to scowl soon, and got the upper hand. "The visitor must have went to the comfort room." He couldn't think of any proper sentence right now, and he knows how Seto would react to that.

"I have no time for this." Much to the CEO's dismay, he want this over.

 ** _"You really have no patience in you, Seto Kaiba."_**

That voice itself made him more pissed off. He is very familiar of it which is why he wanted to leave more. Roland on the other hand was clueless of the person, but he got a hint that his boss knows him.

Dark blue hair, golden eyes and Egyptian accessories the man wore. He has a rose colored top with a green sleeveless coat, triangle embroidery as a design. His pants are plain, much likely a match to his tan skin tone. The most noticeable feature is how he looked with that small expression of his – oh, how Seto hates it so much.

"You are wasting my time." The CEO became colder, acknowledging the presence. He signaled Roland to leave the room in silence, using his stare. Roland did well in obeying, closing the doors and leaving them alone.

The dark blue haired man continued his pace of facial expression, leaning on the wall like he owns the place. He started speaking again. "I'm actually buying and saving time," he corrected, now looking at him. "You know what everything means."

Seto blankly retorted. "Aigami, or should I say, Diva."

"Don't call me that." The man named Aigami said, his voice sharper than his normal tone. "You are seriously getting in my nerves, just speaking that way and treating everyone like they're merely pests."

"Cut to the chase." Seto responded back quick, obviously pissed off. "I may place effort on throwing you off the window, if it's a pleasure for you."

The other male made a small, sarcastic laugh. "On a rush or you just hate me so? I can feel the discomfort." He speaks, but then turned serious. "Kaiba, it has brought to my attention that you never changed, nor you never learned. You're a threat to this dimension. It may be best for you to just hand over your 'project' and give it up."

He didn't understood much of what Aigami meant about 'this dimension', but he cared less. He didn't like how he said things at the end – dropping the 'project' he is doing and creating was like throwing all his hard work for three years. Aigami spoke like he knew what was happening, which is true, and likely knows what will happen in the long run. However, Seto didn't give a damn.

"Hand over the Millenium Puzzle." Aigami pressed. "It's not yours to alter."

"Nor yours." The Kaiba responded, making the dark blue haired male eye at him sharply. He reacted back while giving a cold shoulder treatment. "You, yourself haven't changed too. Be gone before I lose mercy." He threatened.

It is clear that the two know each other, for unknown reasons. Aigami and Seto didn't back down on their defenses, still pushing what they believe so would be better. The tension of the room lifted with their contradicting answers, including the irritation that both parties can feel. Strong silence filled the area for seconds before someone else started to make noise.

Aigami sighed, breaking the ambiance. "Are we going to do this all over again…" he seems like he is talking to himself, but he wanted to hear it as well. "Again, Kaiba, drop the project. The Pharaoh's gone for good. You can't build the puzzle. I have the other pieces, and I am not giving it to you." He tried to say it in the nicest ways he can, but the other won't let him. "The danger that you are going to create, are you aware of it?" He made it sound like Seto is an antagonist.

"This is none of your concern." Seto said, not giving another damn on the topic. "Danger? Heh… what's the danger on winning? Clearly none of you don't understand what I want to do. If you are against it, then get lost." He added, confident and prideful. "You are seemingly a threat yourself, Aigami. Having the pieces of the puzzle and preventing me to rebuild it simply indicates you have your own purpose with the puzzle. Hand it over."

"… You got me," Aigami pressed, also admitting he had another motive. "However, I cannot allow that. The puzzle has its own purpose, the way that it's supposed to be."

"Then fight it this way. Let's duel."

"There won't be any more duels for you today." Seto didn't expect the other person to decline his proposal. "Your wife, Hora, isn't she more important to you?" Pointing this out on him, raising a finger and then keeping watch, Aigami continued to speak. "I will say this, one last time. Hand over the Puzzle, drop the project. This is for you as well. You can have a good family ahead. I decline the fight, stop wasting the time I bought for this period."

Seto gritted his teeth. He already had his patience run over. "You talk nonsense! Get lost."

It was the last straw. Before the Kaiba's anger covers up both of them, mere glowing light emitted from Aigami's hand. The thing shines brighter enough to blind them both for seconds, until it takes its natural form. On the dark haired male's hand rests the figure – a cube with equal designs on each side, written in Egyptian. The object continued to glow while he holds it.

Aigami talked serious again. "I gave you a chance, Kaiba." He said, the glowing object emitting power and wave lengths. "I have to do this thing, again. To take what's yours, to make you realize the monster you have become. See yourself what happens when you lose every bit of what you have worked on, and what else you should see. This is your final lesson."

Seto wasn't threatened by what he had said, regardless of what he held. He grunted and pushed the other male off, him being dragged along.

The windows broke. Every shard transparent, sharp and dropping like crystals. The loud crash seemed mute to both of them, as they focus on their angers one last time. Seto held on Aigami's collar, ready to give him a piece of his mind, but to his surprise, Aigami smirked despite them both falling. He still held the glowing object on his hand, chuckling small and then continued manipulating the figure. Seto is clueless of what he was doing and cared less of them both crashing.

All of a sudden before they can hit lower and end up causing a feat, the light shines brighter, blinding everything. For a split second, everything turned blank.

* * *

 _ **GAN:**_ I wouldn't spoil so much but that thing Aigami holds is very obvious. Now if you see his pictures, he always brings something with him, and it's called the **quantum cube**. I won't tell you of the abilities and capabilities of the quantum cube though, you have to figure this out. Also, special reminders to every one; I did mere modifications for this fan fiction to work. It's HIGHLY ADVISABLE for you to watch the 2000 Series of Yu-Gi-Oh! and also the Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Side of Dimensions Movie before you read all of this (or if you want, hop to tumblr cuz there's a lot of information of DSOD there, in depth analysis and also story proper). If not, wait for the movie. Thank you!


End file.
